<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Just How the Shadows Lie by EggWritesStuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091408">That's Just How the Shadows Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggWritesStuff/pseuds/EggWritesStuff'>EggWritesStuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, That's it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's the whole fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggWritesStuff/pseuds/EggWritesStuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the shadows are lying, then he'd rather let them lie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotone | Lyra/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's Just How the Shadows Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red stares at the small campfire, his face drawn into a large frown.</p>
<p>“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, Red?” chirps an obnoxiously cheerful voice.</p>
<p>Kotone, the owner of the voice, looks at him expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer. Whether it be a grunt or a mumble, she just doesn’t want Red to be so dang unhappy looking.</p>
<p>“Hn,” Red simply replies with a small smile, immediately wiping the worried look off of Kotone’s worried face. What he was really thinking about (but would obviously never tell her) was how pretty she looked in the low light of the campfire. It had been several years since they had met all those years ago on top of Mt. Silver and those years have worked in Kotone’s favor. She is now a young woman of 21, despite the fact that she had the same carefree, devil-may-care personality that she had when she was still 13. Red looks pretty much the same even though he was 24 (going on 25). Same unruly dark hair stuffed under a red baseball cap, same red vest and jeans, and same electric-mouse perched on his shoulder. Kotone still thought that he was one of the most attractive men she had met (except for maybe Lance, but he was too old for her).</p>
<p>“Green’s jealous, you know,” Red tells her, with a slight smirk, “Green’s jealous that you’re mine and not his.” He says this so smugly that she has to giggle a little bit. Green had made some advances on her when she had turned 20, but by then she had already fallen hard for Red.</p>
<p>Kotone just blushes and Red notices how well the color compliments her in what little light has been provided for them. He loves how the shadows lie around her like a dark cloak, how they wrap around her and make her look so… pretty. There’s really no other way to describe it. Red finds Kotone incredibly pretty. He loves her bubbly personality, her twin-tails that she refuses to give up just because she’s a legal adult, her smile, and everything that encompasses the being that is Kotone.</p>
<p>Some people, like Silver, would say that she’s plain and doesn’t know when to “shut the hell up.” But Red loves that she’s talkative. It makes up for his lack of conversation skills. Silver would call Red a liar, that being up on that mountain for so damn long has clouded his judgement, and that the shadows were lying to him. But if the shadows are lying, then he’d rather let them lie. He loves her and, to him, that’s all that matters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm literally just reading through and re-posting all my old FFN stuff of AO3 so it's easily accessible to me. Please go easy on me if you do choose to review this because I wrote this in high school, which... cringe... I hope you enjoyed! Kudos are always appreciated if you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>